


Week 6: Orion / The Hunter

by DramioneLDWS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS
Summary: Each chapter is an individual drabble written by a single participant.IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:Due to the potential for heavy themes/triggering content, please pay attention to every individual drabble's trigger warnings. If you feel uncomfortable reading an entry, please notify an admin. If you are not comfortable notifying an admin, you are not obligated to read triggering content.Please mind the tags/triggers at the top of each entry.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 93
Kudos: 41
Collections: Dramione Last Drabble Writer Standing - Round 2





	1. Absolutely Not Idyllic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Absolutely Not Idyllic  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [LumosLyra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosLyra/pseuds/LumosLyra)

Draco hadn’t expected to be handed a gun. 

A muggle firearm, complete with something called buckshot was now in his possession as he sat in a small, very cold enclosed space covered in something he could only liken to the scent of entrails from a Blast-Ended Skrewt.

His (hopefully) future father-in-law informed him it was, in fact, piss from a white-tailed deer.

Which was equally as disgusting. 

He’d expected something much more refined when he’d agreed to accompany Hermione’s father on a hunting weekend. Horseback riding, dozens of dogs, a fox to chase, servants handing out flutes of champagne and canapes. He’d even packed his best set of riding breeches and dragon-leather boots in anticipation of the idyllic experience he expected.

But no. 

Only a piss covered deer blind, sandwiches with too much mayonnaise, and an equally cloying silence with his girlfriend’s father while they waited for what Draco decided were invisible deer to emerge. He’d even tried to keep it light with Richard Granger and make conversation related to the wildlife they had seen (opossums were terrifying) since he hadn’t yet gathered his nerve to ask for Hermione’s hand in marriage after three hours in the frigid morning light surrounded by dried corn and in a deer piss covered hut. 

Richard, however, was not amused. His eyes flicked up to the squirrels and back down to the firearm he was cleaning, as he listened for some unknown sound that would signal the approach of the deer. 

“Sir—” 

Richard held up his hand and lowered the dismantled firearm to pick up one he’d cleaned earlier in the morning. He leaned closer to the slit in the blind’s walls and Draco couldn’t help but do the same. 

Three of the animals had wandered into their still part of the forest and Draco immediately knew the one his (hopefully) future father-in-law had set his sights on. He was majestic, easily as tall as Thestral with sprawling antlers. 

Richard leaned over to Draco, whispering in his ear. “You get that buck and I’ll give you my permission to marry my little girl.” 

Even though he’d never fired a gun before, even though he hadn’t known the trigger from the sight a few hours before. Draco fired, willing the shot to aim true. Couldn’t be much different than casting a spell, could it? 

It hit a tree. 

“Fuck.”


	2. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Break  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: Major Character Death
> 
> AUTHOR: [MidnightValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightValkyrie/pseuds/MidnightValkyrie)

Draco stalked through the forests surrounding Malfoy Manor accompanied by a pair of hunting dogs that sniffed diligently at the ground. Clasped tightly in his hand was a red baby blanket; the source of the scent. He was Voldemort’s greatest hunter and had been sent out over the last few years to root out Order Members, turncoats, and defectors. He’d never failed a hunt.

It hadn’t been out of loyalty, however. Just as in Sixth Year, Voldemort dangled threats, torture, and murder over the heads of those he’d loved the most. First, his parents, and then the “pet” he’d been given, who he’d secretly fallen in love with. Or so he’d thought, anyway. Obviously, the old snake knew but had said that if Draco made a proper pureblood marriage and had a legitimate heir, certain things could be overlooked.

In an effort to possess the tiniest fragment of happiness in the hell their world had become, Draco had romantically pursued Hermione, then ended up getting her pregnant by accident. Perhaps he should've known that he’d unwittingly provided the old bastard his biggest trump card.

Draco should’ve planned better. Should’ve attended to his duties of providing a proper heir first. Should’ve spent a little less time with Granger so openly in the Manor. Maybe his Aunt wouldn’t have suggested to Voldemort that perhaps his focus was being split a little too much. Then he wouldn’t be out here tracking down half of his heart after Bella chased her from the house. 

The Dark Lord had given him a choice as he watched her fly across the back garden and into the treeline, spells whizzing past her until she disappeared. 

The dogs didn’t howl, nor bark, but split off from him and began to circle around their prey.

She was standing facing him when he broke through the underbrush.

“I’m so sorry, Granger.” His voice hitched and wavered as he took her in.

Her eyes fell closed and without explanations, she seemed to know that he’d been given a choice: her or Scorpius.

He shuddered as she approached and pulled his outstretched wand under her chin, tightening her fingers around his to stop the trembling of his hand. “Make sure he knows that I loved you both.”

“I love you, for always.”

She kissed him before a flash of green lit the clearing and broke him.


	3. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Captured  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Torigingerfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torigingerfox/pseuds/Torigingerfox)

1ST PLACE   


Hermione stopped to catch her breath.

When she’d lost sight of the others, the enemy had been upon them, and she had no idea if the rest of her team would make it.

If only she could get to the other side of the meadow unscathed, she’d be closer to safety, but her instincts told her something was amiss. Wand drawn, she hid in the shadows, observing in silence.

Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and forced her wand out of her hand.

She tried to scream but they silenced her. 

“Granger, thought you could escape me?”

Hermione’s heart skipped a beat. She’d recognise that voice anywhere. Of course, it would be _him_ capturing her. He’d been on the hunt for months, obsessed like a hound chasing a fox. 

“Can’t one-up me forever, Granger.” 

Draco Malfoy turned her around and pinned her to the nearest tree. 

“Where’s it?”

Hermione turned sideways, refusing to give him access to her thoughts. He’d have to remove the silencing spell if he hoped to extract something from her. 

“ _Finite Incantatem_!”

“Fuck off, Malfoy.”

“Not before you give it to me, I know you have it.”

“Why would I?”

“Because they’d be fools not to entrust their most valuable possession to their best fighter. Such a shame you’re not as good as _me_. Now, where is it? Don’t make me hex you.”

Hermione exhaled, “Tied to my bra.”

He smirked and drew closer, stopping to inhale her scent. “Hunting you has been the most thrilling thing I’ve ever done.”

His hand was below her t-shirt, and Hermione was frozen in place. 

Malfoy was savouring the win, she could tell by his crazed look of triumph.

Which was exactly the right moment to strike.

“ _Petrificus Totalus_!”

Hermione stood above him. “Wandless magic. Amazing, right? You see, Draco, I’ve never been your prey in this game. I was the hunter all along. You can keep trying...but I’m top of our class, and you’ll just have to accept the fact that I’ll kick your ass in Auror training, as much as I did in school.”

She kneeled down and searched him until she found was she was looking for. 

Hermione held the square of fabric in her hand. 

“They’d be fools not to entrust it to their best fighter, right? Such a shame you’re not as good as _me_.”

Flag captured, _again_.


	4. Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Desires  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [Tridogmom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridogmom/pseuds/Tridogmom)

Draco Malfoy was a hunter. 

He searched for the best things in life. 

At eleven years old, he approached the most famous wizard in Britain, determined to become friends. 

At twelve, he went after the Golden Snitch. 

At thirteen he had his eyes set on a Hippogriff that’d done him wrong. 

At fourteen he was determined to be the youngest Triwizard champion ever. 

Okay, so Draco wasn’t a _good_ hunter. But by twenty-three, he had learned a thing or two and bagged his biggest prize of all time. Hermione Granger. Sure, she’d punched him in the face and broken his nose that one time, and bested him in every academic pursuit, and to be fair, she was the one that asked him out. In that case, he was the prey. But still… 

At forty, he had everything he wanted. Well, almost. His wife was the youngest Minister for Magic ever, his two brilliant children were at Hogwarts, and their cat only vomited in his shoes every other day. 

But what Draco really wanted, was the next big success with his joke shop partner George. 

Hermione started a St Mungo’s fundraiser in the Ministry Atrium. One Galleon and anyone could look into the newly rediscovered Mirror of Erised. If he could see what they all truly desired, they could create the perfect item and add more gold to their vaults.

Already Disillusioned, Draco took the potion he and George had created that allowed him to see into the minds of anyone within two feet of him. Hiding next to the mirror he watched person after person step up to the mirror. By the twentieth one, he was furious. He wanted to hex them all but instead, he left in a silent huff. 

“What did you discover?” George asked eagerly. He already had his parchment out, ready to take notes.

“That the entire wizarding world wants to fuck my wife!” Draco yelled. “Even my father! And that warty old witch that likes to shop in the adult toy section we have. Hers was graphic.”

“So what are you thinking? Not Polyjuice, too unethical. We can contact that doll maker in Japan. Ron says their work is excellent. Really lifelike. If you wouldn’t mind getting some recordings next time you’re together, we can add them.”

“Contact them, and I will hunt you down and kill you, Weasley.”


	5. Equivocations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Equivocations  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [granger_danger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/granger_danger/pseuds/granger_danger)

It wasn’t technically mandatory that Hermione help Draco with this case, but with her expertise, it would benefit both of their departments if she did. Besides, as long as the suspect remained at large, every minute mattered.

It wasn’t strictly necessary to have set him up in her cozy flat on a Tuesday night, where he sat propped against her favorite cushion, peering through his reading glasses at the relevant files, but they’d both gotten peckish, and getting Muggle takeaway into her office was always an ordeal.

Simpler, then, to bring him here.

It wasn’t exactly imperative that Draco sit so close to her, but Hermione had made a fairly compelling argument for the merits of reviewing the files together, and she could hardly blame him if he didn’t wish to straddle the sofa crack. If the brush of his arm happened to spark some flint stone deep within her belly, well, it was probably just because it had been ages since she’d gotten laid.

Right.

Hermione rose abruptly and crossed to the kitchen, ignoring the riot in her stomach in favor of setting the kettle to boil. “More coffee,” she croaked. 

“Granger.” Draco squinted over the top of his glasses at the Moka pot waiting on her stove. “Why does your coffee-maker look like Orion?”

She sighed. “What doesn’t look like Orion at this point?”

The wizard serial killer nicknamed “The Hunter” by the _Daily Prophet_ was two months deep into a murder spree targeting Muggle-born witches. His crimes orbited a complex personal philosophy that included mapping out murder locations in the shape of the constellation Orion.

The clock chimed midnight. Malfoy rose stiffly, stretching out his long legs. He strode over and wordlessly turned off the flame to the kettle.

“That’s it for tonight, Granger.” His elegant hand came to the small of her back as he steered her to the balcony door. “We need air.”

Even in the calm of deep night, they couldn’t escape Orion. His belt of stars loomed before them, and Hermione rubbed her eyes. “I hate that it’s still beautiful, even now.”

“Shhh.” Draco’s fingers splayed out on her back, warm and heavy. She leaned into his touch and thought about pursuit in its many forms.

It wasn’t entirely inevitable, in the end, but she found that she wanted him anyway.

“Stay,” she said quietly.

He did.


	6. Getting It Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Getting It Right  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [HollyBrianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyBrianne/pseuds/HollyBrianne)

ADMIN CHOICE  


“Are you in here, love?” Hermione stepped into the bedroom she shared with her husband. She couldn’t see him, but she followed the sound of his frustrated groans into their walk-in closet where he was desperately rifling through his clothes. “Everything okay?”

“I can’t find my navy Oxford anywhere!” Draco grumbled without turning to face her. “The one with the mother of pearl buttons. Same for my lucky Orion belt buckle. I _need_ them.”

Despite his harsh manner, Hermione joined the search. With the advantage of a clearer head, her hunt was fruitful and she quickly presented him with the requested shirt and buckle.

Draco snatched them from her hands. “Brilliant! Now you get dressed. We mustn’t be late for our meeting.”

“I _am_ dressed,” Hermione said, starting to get annoyed. “And we have more than an hour before the meeting.”

“No, that outfit isn’t right,” Draco replied, eyeing his wife up and down. “Put on the green knit dress.”

Hermione pursed her lips and waited until he gained the good sense to add _please_ to the end of his sentence. 

“Anyway,” he continued as she changed, “an hour isn’t nearly as long as you think. Who knows how long it will take us to find the right spot when we get there?”

* * *

It took exactly thirty-seven minutes to find the right spot once they reached the Forbidden Forest. Draco led them around the perimeter of the clearing twice before picking the right tree, the one with the biggest, darkest shadow to settle under, yet his nerves still seemed unsettled.

“Something else isn’t right. Shouldn’t your hair be up?”

“Enough!” Hermione yelled. “You’ve been a complete arse all night! What’s gotten into you?”

Draco’s cheeks flared red and he looked down sheepishly. “I just need everything to be perfect tonight. In a few moments, our nineteen-year-old selves are going to appear in that clearing. Then we have to convince them that we are them, that they’ve accidentally traveled ten years into the future, and that they should give each other a chance. What if I muck it up? What if they… if _we_ never get together?

“Oh, Draco.” Hermione stepped closer, smiling sweetly. “We can’t muck it up. You and I are inevitable.” She reached out and traced the line of three diamonds set on his belt buckle. “It's practically written in the stars.”


	7. Guaranteed Catch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Guaranteed Catch  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: None
> 
> AUTHOR: [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/pseuds/Misdemeanor1331)

3RD PLACE  


Frigid air seared Draco’s lungs as he ran through the forest. Branches bared by autumn grabbed his cloak, scratched his face with splintered fingers. Desperate, he sent a spell ahead. The overgrown deer path cleared with crackle, the branches sparking blue where they broke. 

He might as well have sent up a flare. 

Not thirty seconds later, the crack of Apparition. A second pair of footsteps close behind, light and fresh for the hunt. 

He couldn’t be caught. He’d already failed tonight’s mission, led his team of Death Eaters into a trap. Returning meant a night of torture for him; capture meant the same, but for his parents. 

Draco knew which he preferred. 

He slung a curse over his shoulder, wincing as he heard it crack against a tree. He swore, cast another, and felt a moment of confusion as the world disappeared beneath his feet. The dark path ahead tilted, sank, and Draco landed hard on his back. 

Hermione towered over him, wand sighted and steady. 

“Don’t move.” 

She bent to retrieve his wand, just beyond his left hand. But Draco wasn’t above playing dirty. His right hand shot up to yank her braided hair. She fell to her knees with a cry, off-balance, and he swung an ill-aimed fist toward her face. She dodged it and threw her weight into her elbow. 

She was worse than a Bludger to the gut. Draco moaned, instinctively tried to curl, even as Hermione straddled him. Her weight pressed against his chest. Her wand dug into the soft skin beneath his chin. 

“Give me a reason,” she hissed. 

“Do it,” he bit out. “I’ll die before I give the Order anything. I’m no use to you.” 

“Agreed,” Hermione snapped. “You're no use to the Order at all. But your mother is.” 

Draco stilled as understanding dawned. Narcissa had provided the intelligence that had sent him on this mission. Narcissa had suggested he lead it. 

Narcissa had planned the whole thing. 

“She wanted me to get caught.” 

“She wanted you to get _killed_.” Hermione stood and offered her hand.

Draco looked from her open palm to her resolute eyes. “Why?” 

“She weighed her priorities and decided to tip the scales.” Then, far more brittle: “You’re the price we all have to pay. Now come on.” She helped him to his feet. “We have a death to fake.”


	8. Orion's Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Orion's Belt  
> Rating: M  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [iwasbotwp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasbotwp/pseuds/iwasbotwp)

2ND PLACE  


Tonight Hermione vowed she was getting into Malfoy’s trousers.

For three months they’d been secretly dating—snogging in hidden alcoves and carefully arranging rendezvous in empty classrooms.

She'd discovered his dexterous fingers were adept beyond potion-making.

Numerous times, she’d felt confirmation of Malfoy's _interest in her_ against her hip.

There’d been a memorable late night in the Restricted Section when, still fully clothed, she’d straddled him. He’d had to _Evanesco_ away the evidence of how much they’d enjoyed that. 

But anytime she moved to undo his belt, he found reasons to demur. Well, she was done with this gentlemanly act.

“It’s okay you’re a virgin and nervous,” she told him between kisses, tracing her fingers along his placard. “It's only my hand."

She took his answering moan as a cue. 

"I bet you'd enjoy my mouth wrapped around—”

Using the hand already tangled in her hair, he pulled her back gently. “That isn’t the issue, Granger.”

“Then what is it? I’m beginning to think you won’t go further with me because I’m—”

“Don’t you dare say it! You should know I don’t think of you that way anymore. The issue is a bit more...complicated.”

Even as he began to blush, she just stared at him, waiting for an explanation.

“The problem is Orion’s belt.”

“Come again?”

“I’d like to.” He smirked.

So would she. “What does a constellation have to do with this?”

His blush deepened when he gestured to his ornate silver belt buckle. “This was my uncle Orion’s belt. Aunt Walburga passed it to my mother for me, as the remaining Black heir. The buckle itself dates back to the 17th century. Until marriage, it ensures that Black wizards…”

“Oh my god. Are you wearing a chastity belt?” she snickered. 

"Seriously—"

“I was about to say, no wonder Sirius ran away!"

“You aren’t helping.”

"You're literally hooked into remaining _Toujours Pur_?"

"Are you finished?"

"Maybe." She calmed her giggles. "How do you change clothes?”

"It's charmed to know if a witch is in the room, or keep one out once it's off. I have no problems in the dorms or my bedroom at home.”

“What about Quidditch? Slytherin's team is all male now, but historically aren't witches on some?"

His eyes grew wide.

“You really never thought of that before?”

He stood up, pulling her with him. “Want to see my broomstick, Granger?"


	9. Refuge and Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Refuge and Remembrance  
> Rating: G  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [persephone_stone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_stone/pseuds/persephone_stone)

NIK’S POST-PETAL PICK  


The night air had teeth, biting sharply at the delicate skin of Hermione’s throat as she ascended the stairs. She pulled the collar of her coat higher and whispered a warming charm, so desperate to flee the trauma-steeped silence of the 8th year common room that she was willing to risk freezing to death atop the Astronomy Tower. 

At least up here, she could be alone with her thoughts. She wouldn’t have to smile or pretend that everything was fine, that she hadn’t spent the last year hunting and being hunted—always thinking, always moving, always afraid. 

As her feet reached the landing she froze, arrested by the sight of the tall, lone figure at the railing, silhouetted by moonlight. 

She must have made a noise for he turned, eyes widening at the sight of her but mouth surprisingly not twisting into a sneer. He nodded once, then turned his back on her, pale head lifted to the stars. 

She hesitated, unsure whether to stay or seek a different refuge, when he spoke. 

“You’re welcome to stay, Granger.”

The breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding escaped in a rush, freeing her frozen limbs from their stasis. She moved slowly, joining him at the railing, eyes on the night sky rather than the more dangerous destination of his face. 

They stood, together yet alone, until he made a soft humming sound and gestured toward a cluster of stars. “I was looking at Orion’s belt,” he said, voice quieter and more earnest than she’d ever heard it. “It points to the brightest star in the sky.”

“Sirius,” she breathed. 

“Sirius,” he agreed.

“You never knew him.”

“No.” 

She risked a glance at him then, surprised to find his eyes glassy with tears. Against her better judgment, she reached toward him, covering his hand with her own. He blinked, dropping his gaze to their joined hands against the railing, fingers flexing briefly before relaxing beneath hers.

“I—I didn’t know him well, but I did know him,” she said quietly; an offering, free from obligations. 

He accepted wordlessly, lifting his eyes to meet hers. 

She shivered.

“He was—well, I suppose he was rather brave. He went against his family, the things he’d been raised to believe, the most evil wizard to ever live, in order to do what was right.”

Draco nodded, captivated but cautious. “Tell me more?”


	10. Stole the Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Stole the Show  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [RoseHarperMaxwell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseHarperMaxwell/pseuds/RoseHarperMaxwell)

Draco sighed at the hand gripping his thigh. He’d earned the "warning squeeze." Danger: tone, volume, and/or number of drinks neared the upper range of acceptable.

Refreshments offered at the play were noticeably lacking in alcohol, and he was perfectly pleasant. His commentary must not have been hushed enough for the auditorium.

"Okay, okay." He eased Hermione's hand, brushing his thumb across her knuckles. "It's just that you said he was the hero. It's _fine_ if he's not; Scorpius would make a dashing villain. You just set a certain expectation."

"Just _watch,_ Draco."

So he did. He shuddered as the McLaggen sprog puffed his chest, threatening to hunt and kill every animal. He cheered indulgently when Scorpius, aptly cast, vanquished Orion with his sting.

But when Hermione searched for his reaction, he just lifted a shoulder, face impassive.

Her brow furrowed. "Scorpius wanted to make you proud."

"I _am!_ Really, darling. He was brilliant. He was the...stinging-est scorpion there ever was. It's just…" He pulled a grudging thumb toward his left. "Their kid gave him orders."

Hermione leaned around Draco, smiling apologetically at Harry and Theo. "Lily made a lovely Gaia," she whispered. "I can tell she practiced. And her costume!"

"Yes, well." Theo gave a smug wink. "She needed to be fit to direct her subordinates."

"Scorpius won’t be doing anyone’s bidding!” Draco hissed, gripping the arms of his seat.

Theo gaped at him for a moment before patting his arm in contrite recognition. Hermione stroked Draco’s thigh reassuringly. "Shhh. Of course not. It's just a play."

Heads had turned at Draco's hoarse outburst, and Theo glared, twirling a finger. "Show's up front."

Harry gave Theo his own warning squeeze, and Hermione bit her lip to stifle a laugh.

"Sorry," Draco cleared his throat. "Just—sorry. Lily was breathtaking."

Theo shook his head magnanimously. "The scorpion saved the animal kingdom, though. If that was so easy, Gaia could've just fucked Orion up herself."

Harry snorted, but Draco was mollified. "True. He could've told her to sod off, but he did the right thing. Because he _wanted_ to."

Theo nodded gravely. "You're raising a hero, mate." He whispered to Harry, who blushed furiously. “It’s your turn, but we’ll take Scorpius tonight if you take Mother Earth for the weekend.”

Hermione’s hand slid higher up Draco’s thigh—no longer a warning, now just a thrilling promise. “Deal.”


	11. Terminal Velocity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Terminal Velocity  
> Rating: T  
> Word Count: 394  
> Warnings: N/A
> 
> AUTHOR: [MykEsprit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MykEsprit/pseuds/MykEsprit)

Hermione hovered over her seat. They had been locked in a dance, Earth and the _Orion_ —a coy flirtation for what seemed an eternity. 

But finally, she felt it. The beckoning of gravity, like being dangled on a rollercoaster right before that first steep plunge. Her stomach roiled.

“Granger.” Her earpiece crackled. Director Malfoy’s tone lacked the haughtiness he brandished around others, and she knew he must have opened a private channel. “Breathe.”

Without a second thought, Hermione parted her lips and sighed.

It had started innocuously. A relay of information; an update of coordinates. Gradually, status reports had turned into conversations. With each comm, Hermione had studied every shade and tone of Draco Malfoy’s voice as enthusiastically as she did the specimens she collected during the mission.

A moment later: “Good.” _Hold on_ , his grim tone said.

As the capsule met the atmosphere, heat intensified. Her suit and helmet grew heavy with each second.

BANG!

The module shuddered. Red plasma streaked across the windows like rain on a windshield.

BOOM!

The control systems waned. Another bump, and the lights and monitors turned black. A scenario she was trained to endure—but it didn’t stop her heart from racing at terminal velocity. Hermione flicked a series of switches and buttons. “Mission control, do you copy?”

The wind howled against the capsule.

“Mission control,”— _Malfoy_ —”Do you copy?”

BANG-BANG-BANG!

Thick plasma engulfed the windows like lava. 

And as the wind ravaged the module, Hermione plummeted through the sky, alone in the dark.

 _Was it worth it?_ she wondered aimlessly. The hunt for knowledge, the tunnel-visioned pursuit for science? Because as she hurtled toward the ground, it all left her. Every bit of information wiped out, every instruction forgotten, save one—

_Breathe._

So she closed her eyes.

Inhaled.

Exhaled.

The radio garbled. “Granger.” _What happened?_

With a metallic groan, the parachute deployed. The sudden drag tossed her against her seat.

“Granger.” _Answer me, damn it._

For minutes, the capsule bounced in the air like a yo-yo, spinning the module on its axis.

“Hermione!” _Please!_

His panic jolted her out of her shock. “I’m here.”

He sighed, slow, controlled. _Thank God._

As gravity finally worked in her favor and steadied the capsule, the systems flickered back to life. “I made it,” she said. “I’m here.” Early morning sunlight peeked through the crusted windows.  
“You’re here,” Malfoy said. “Welcome home.” _At last._

**Author's Note:**

> [VOTE HERE](https://forms.gle/23TayDzxxBkqkosv7)


End file.
